


Accident (Shadow x Reader)

by nichikat



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Minor Violence, Other, takes place during the war in forces, this was originally written as an xoc fic, you're a fox
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nichikat/pseuds/nichikat
Summary: They were never friends, but that could change with a little training, a slip-up, and an accident.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Accident (Shadow x Reader)

It was a nice day, well it would’ve been if it wasn’t for the fact that war was still a factor. 

Amy, one of the leaders of the resistance was assigning missions to members, “Hm, we’ve got something quick, but it needs to get taken care of,”  


“I guess I should take this one…” you proposed meekly.

“You sure? I don’t think you should go alone for this one, but everyone else already has an assignment...” she checked her clipboard while biting the tip of her pen. “Hmm,” The door creaked ever so quietly indicating someone had arrived, quite late at that. A black hedgehog made his entry as silently as possible. He slipped into the room undetected...like a shadow. Apparently not enough though, immediately Amy shot her attention to him, frowning.

“You’re late Shad,” she tapped her foot to the floor a few times and made her way to the shadowy enigma. “But! Perfect timing!” 

He let out a tired sigh, “That doesn’t make any sense.”

Amy’s smirked as she pushed him over towards you. “Since you two are the last ones left without a job for today, you’ll be working together,” 

Shadow crossed his arms, “you know I prefer to work alone,” as he glanced over at you and his gaze softened vaguely.

The two of you were familiar with one another, only somewhat. Your eyes would always happen upon each other during meetings at the resistance headquarters. Though slightly intimidated by him, you would always try to greet him with a smile. He would only stare, then look away indifferently. Although Shadow had to admit he was somewhat interested, he held himself back from becoming any closer than a few glances and maybe a quick exchange of words.

You turned away awkwardly with a clenched hand pressed to your lips.

“It’s really ok, I can do it myself,” 

Amy shook her head, “no no, it’s an order,” she pat you on the back with a grin, “besides you two should get to know each other more, seems like you’d get along well enough,”

With a huff, Shadow snatched the clipboard straight from Amy’s hands, then turned to the door, “well, no changing her mind,” after skimming the assignment’s details he tossed it back to her.

She flailed a bit trying to catch it, “ugh, you could’ve just asked for it!!” she growled, stomping her foot.

“You caught it didn’t you,” he waved his hand from behind to signal his new partner, “come on then, let’s get this over with,” 

Your nodded, rather flustered, and rushed over to him, “R-right,” 

-

“Your form sucks, plus we’re never going to clear out all these bots if you don’t pick up the pace,” Shadow tended not to converse much on missions or at all, he wasn’t the most social guy. For some reason he had a lot of criticism to give to his current partner though. 

You rubbed the back of their head with a huff, “Ugh, look, I’m trying, we can’t all be ultimate lifeforms,” Shadow’s eyes widened a bit from your change in demeanor, a while ago you had been all whispered sorrys and whimpers. Perhaps you weren’t like he originally thought. He exhaled as he hit a bot that was hurtling towards him. 

“Got it,” he smashed another bot away from you both, “but you can at least try harder,” the hedgehog grunted lowly as he continued to punt robots with ease.

“Look I KNOW I come off as a total pushover at headquarters,” you let out a growl and tackled a robot coming towards your partner, “but I also KNOW how to fight, quit looking down at me,” you brushed off the dust from your uniform giving him a slightly proud look.

Shadow crossed his arms, “maybe I misjudged you, whatever, get to wor-” his words of minor praise were cut off when he spotted a bright red target pointed at your back. “Watch out!”  


“Wh-” he tackled them to the ground as a probably lethal laser was shot only a few inches from their vicinity. Your limbs were now tangled together and the hedgehog sighed. “be more careful,” he sounded relieved almost. 

You puffed their cheeks and pushed him off, “didn’t need your help, would have dodged it,”

“No, your reflexes aren’t that good, don’t be an idiot on the battlefield,” he looked up to see the large bot loading another deadly shot, “if you really can put up a fight, prove it,” he pointed behind him towards the bot’s direction.

“Sure, you’ll eat your words shadow boy,” you dashed towards the robot and pulled out your weapon for the first time Shadow had seen it.

“Hm, a crossbow,” he focused on your technique, it was fine enough, but not good enough. He could tell you would need his help in a minute tops. 

“I’ll show his ass,” you grunted as they climbed around the robot shooting weak points, “I don’t even need a second of his help,” you knew what to do next to deal with a robot this size. You climbed to the center where the laser was reloading and aimed your weapon at the center. “Nighty night,” you smiled and put your finger at the trigger.

Shadow uncrossed his arms when he realized this model was meant to look like another, but actually wasn’t. It was one of the doctor’s tricks he assumed. His eyes widened when he fully processed what you were about to do. Without warning he teleported to you and pulled you away from the eye of the badnik before you could fire, “don’t,” he spoke, his hand gripped around your good hand.  
“What why, I’ve got this,”  
“Again, don't be an idiot on the battlefield. This is a little Eggman trick, this bot is programmed to explode if shot there,” 

You sighed, “fine,” you then shot a confused glare at the boy when they saw he was still holding onto you, “what, gonna help me off this thing now, quite the gentleman you are,” he was quick to react and let go of you with a ‘hmph’.

“We’re done here, go back to headquarters with the report, “  
“But the bot,”  
“I’ll take care of it, okay, now go,”

With a sigh, you hopped off the robot, “fine, don’t die,”

“Couldn’t if I tried,” he replied with a smirk, you just shook their head and continued on your way back.


End file.
